Two Schools, Two Worlds: Omake Corner
by Vaynard
Summary: Sisi lain cerita Two Schools, Two Worlds. Omake Chapter II update!
1. Chapter I Omake 1 & 2

Halo, pembaca! Hehe, sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku coba membuat omake corner buat fic ini… walaupun entah kenapa terasa geje banget. Hehe. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds © Vaynard**

**Omake Corner: The Beginning Days**

**Empress' Scar omake – New Nakama**

Luffy cengar-cengir di dekat Marguerite yang tampak grogi, sedangkan Zoro dan yang lain hanya bisa melongo.

"Anggota… baru?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Cewek cakep, melloriiiine!"

"Luff-"

Zoro menghentikan Nami. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ketika tingkah laku Luffy dipertanyakan anggota Straw Hats lainnya, Zoro yang selalu mengatasinya.

"Jelaskan," katanya tegas.

"Begini-"

"Bi-biar aku saja, Luffy!" Marguerite memotongnya karena dia nggak mau informasi rahasia mengenai Hancock tersebar. Luffy mengangguk, memperbolehkannya.

Marguerite pun bercerita tentang kejadian tadi sore di sekolah yang menyebabkan Luffy berurusan dengan Kuja, sampai 'pemecatannya' dari Kuja karena membela Luffy. Tentu aja Marguerite tak menyinggung tentang luka bakar Hancock yang tak sengaja dilihat Luffy…

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi bisa ditebak: Luffy terkapar berkat pukulan Nami dan tendangan Sanji.

"Luffy, kamu masuk ke WC cewek dan mengintip Hancock-sama?" teriak Sanji, dia benar-benar marah sampai seolah-olah ada api yang menyelimuti dirinya. "Kau harus menebusnya dengan seppuku, bodoh!"

"Hentikan, Sanji!" Usopp dan Chopper menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Uwooo! Luffy, kau… sudah dewasa rupanya!" Franky menangis terharu.

"Wah, Luffy-san, kamu beruntung sekali. Apa kamu sempat lihat warna pakaian dalamnya Hancock-kun?"

Bletak! Brook terjerembab dengan benjol 3 tingkat di afronya.

"Jangan ikutan mesum, kakek afro!"

"Intinya, kau didepak dari Kuja karena telah membela si bodoh ini…" Zoro memijat keningnya. "Benar-benar payah."

"Nggak juga, Zoro," Luffy nyengir. "Kalau aku nggak buat masalah, aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan Marguerite…"

Siiing…

"Eh?" wajah Marguerite memerah, entah karena apa.

"_Luffy, kamu sadar nggak sih apa yang sudah kamu katakan?"_ pikir Zoro cs.

"Dan bisa dapat anggota baru, iya 'kan teman-teman?"

Ah, benar juga. Bukan seperti itu maksud Luffy. Zoro geleng-geleng maklum, sedangkan yang lainnya menertawai pemikiran mereka barusan.

"Dasar, walaupun aku sudah lama mengenalmu, aku masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu…" komentar Zoro.

"Shishishi. Jadi?"

"Aku tak melihat kerugian merekrutnya."

"Aku juga!" Usopp dan Chopper mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Eike… setujyu dooonk!" Bon-chan mulai berputar.

"Anggota baru yang super! Aku super setuju!" Franky berpose.

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Geng ini butuh lebih banyak anggota cewek," kata Nami.

"Fufufu…"

"Melloriine! Selamat datang di Straw Hats!"

"Sebagai salam perkenalan, bolehkah aku melihat-" Brook mendekatinya sambil menunduk. Marguerite merasakan hawa mesum meluap darinya… dan menendangnya secara reflek.

"Tidaaak!"

"Shishishishi! Kalau gitu, sudah diputuskan…"

"Selamat bergabung di Straw Hats!"

xxx

Malamnya, setelah cukup puas berpesta kecil-kecilan menyambut nakama baru, Luffy dan Nami mengantar Marguerite pulang karena Café Rip-off berada di kawasan yang kurang aman buat cewek yang jalan sendirian.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang teman-teman?" Nami berusaha membuat pembicaraan dengan Marguerite yang cenderung diam saja sejak di pesta tadi.

Tapi cewek pirang itu masih bengong.

"Um… Marguerite-san?" Nami melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Marguerite.

"Oh! Ya?" dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"… kamu masih memikirkan geng lamamu?"

"….." Marguerite mengangguk perlahan.

"Siapapun pasti akan seperti itu kalau tiba-tiba 'dibuang' teman-temannya," Nami menatap langit musim gugur yang cerah itu. "Tapi, tenang saja. Bersama kami di Straw Hats, semua kekhawatiranmu akan terobati dalam sekejap. Jadi, bersemangatlah!"

"… iya."

* * *

><p><strong>Troll Brothers omake – Gossip Leaker<strong>

Ace dan Sabo rupanya berniat melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka di luar sekolah dan melarang Luffy ikut campur. Luffy setuju saja sih, karena dia juga mau pulang. Tapi, begitu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lokernya, tiba-tiba lengan bajunya ditarik seseorang. Tentu saja Luffy segera bereaksi dengan mencengkeram tangan si penarik dan mendorongnya…

Ternyata dia adalah Bu Califa, sang sekretaris cantik kepsek.

"Wah, kamu cekatan juga," komentarnya sambil melepaskan tarikannya dari lengan baju Luffy.

"Etto… ibu yg tadi di ruang pak Jyabura 'kan? Ada apa?"

"Iya. Aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kamu…" kacamata Califa berkilat-kilat terkena terpaan sinar matahari sore. "Apa yang kakakmu beritahu ke Jyabura sehingga kalian bisa lolos dari hukuman?"

"Hah?" Luffy hendak langsung bercerita, tapi dia teringat perkataan Ace sebelum dia pergi tadi.

"_Ini masih 'eksklusif' diketahui oleh anak-anak OSIS dan jurnalistik. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, toh nanti kabarnya akan tersebar dengan sendirinya. Lagian, pak Jyabura pasti akan berubah pikiran dan menghukummu begitu tahu kalau kamu telah membocorkan rahasianya"_

"Ngg-nggak tahu ya…" kata Luffy dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan bersiul grogi.

"_Anak ini pembohong yang buruk…"_ Califa sweatdropped. "Ah, tenang saja Monkey-kun, aku bisa jaga rahasia narasumber kok."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu…"

xxx

Keesokan harinya, SMU Seifu digegerkan oleh "gosip terpanas abad ini": penolakan Gatherine si waitress "cantik" kafe siswa terhadap Jyabura, sang guru BP yang ditakuti. Hal ini bermula dari tweet Califa kemarin malam. Califa sendiri adalah salah 1 staf yang follower-nya paling banyak di sekolah (kebanyakan murid cowok tentunya). Dari pagi, murid-murid sudah ramai membicarakan hal itu, bahkan guru-guru senior seperti Rayleigh dan Newgate tak ketinggalan beritanya…

Jyabura pun menjadi bahan obrolan seisi sekolah.

Hari itu juga, Jyabura menyerbu markas klub jurnalistik dan OSIS, memburu orang yang membocorkan hal itu pada Califa, tukang gosip nomor 1 di kalangan guru. Awalnya dia mencurigai Ace tapi anak itu berhasil mengelak dengan kelicinan belut.

Jyabura tak menyadari bahwa pelaku pembocoran informasi sebenarnya, Monkey D. Luffy masih melenggang bebas…

* * *

><p>Buat yang bingung, Gatherine itu karakter SBS yang ceritanya menolak Jyabura karena naksir Lucci.<p>

Thanks sudah membaca!


	2. Chapter II Omake 1

Hai semua! Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan chapter II, akhirnya aku bisa update Omake Corner fic ini… dan baru nyadar ternyata buat omake lebih sulit daripada mikirin cerita inti (plak).

Oke… selamat membaca!

A/N: flashback aku beri tanda_ [ ]_

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds © Vaynard**

**Omake Corner: High School Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Newborn Stars omake 1: Green vs Pink<strong>

_[" Kami ingin merekrutmu ke 'Supernova'."_

_"Heh," Zoro nyengir. "Aku hanya mau bergabung kalau dijadikan bos."_

_Kesabaran Bonney habis. _

"_Rasanya aku ingin menanamkan kesopanan pada kepala hijaumu itu!" Bonney benar-benar tampak kesal._

_"Mau berantem?"_

_"Tepat sekali, rambut lumut!"]_

xxx

Murid-murid SMU Seifu lagi heboh.

Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba sekolah meliburkan mereka. Bukan juga karena SPP digratiskan. Apalagi karena ada pembagian hot dog Baratie.

Lebih dari itu; ini menyangkut nyawa tiap siswanya!

Labih tepatnya, siswa-siswa yang lagi mangkir dari pelajaran dan "sedang menikmati masa SMU" di halaman belakang sekolah.

Karena di depan mereka, berdiri 2 siswa yang "sudah memiliki nama" di Seifu dan siap berkelahi…

Roronoa Zoro, si Delinquent Hunter vs. Jewelry Bonney, si Big Eater.

"Jadi, kau memilih tempay seramai ini untuk kalah?"

"Aku nggak mau cari masalah dengan berantem di halaman depan, bodoh," Zoro membuka seragamnya, menampakkan kaus putih kumal. Dia lalu melemparkan seragam itu ke seorang cewek yang langsung pingsan karena _fangirling_. "Aku nggak sehalus 'si obat nyamuk' itu dalam menghadapi wanita, tapi… silakan maju dulu-"

Belum selesai bicara, sebuah tendangan melayang ke dada Zoro, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter. Di bagian dada kaus putih itu langsung terbekas jejak sepatu.

"S-sudah dimulai…" komentar salah satu penonton.

Belum selesai Zoro memulihkan keseimbangan, Bonney menyerang lagi, kali ini dengan _dropkick_. Tapi Zoro yang kali ini lebih siap bisa menangkisnya dan membanting cewek itu ke samping, membuatnya _nyungsep_ ke semak-semak.

"Cih," Zoro meludah. Tampak ada sesuatu yang merah di sana. _"Dia tak boleh diremehkan."_

"Brengsek!" Bonney mengibaskan dedaunan yang menutupi badannya, lalu bangkit dengan cepat, tak terpengaruh oleh lecet akibat ranting-ranting semak.

Dia kesal karena baru kali ini dia bisa dilemparkan begitu saja. Kidd dan Drake yang lebih kuat darinya di Supernova saja nggak bisa begitu…

Dan yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi, Zoro menatapnya dengan cengiran _badass_.

Bonney langsung menerjang lagi, kali ini dengan _flying dropkick_ yang ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Zoro. Cowok itu membalasnya dengan _spiral palm_ ke bagian perut Bonney, membuatnya terpental. Belum selesai, Zoro melesat untuk menanamkan sikutnya ke bagian perut yang sama, membuat Bonney memuntahkan sedikit makan siangnya. Bonney membalas dengan _sweep_, yang dilompati Zoro dengan mudah ke belakang.

Para penonton menyoraki gerakan brilian Zoro barusan, sementara Bonney menyeka bibirnya yang basah. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi kepalanya terasa berputar dan dia pun terjatuh.

"Cuma segini?" komentar Zoro. "Payah."

Zoro mengambil seragamnya dan menyampirkannya di atas bahu.

"Mau apa kau? Ini belum selesai!"

"Aku bahkan tak mau membuang waktuku melawanmu."

"!" Bonney terbelalak sementara para penonton bersorak kagum atas _quote_ barusan.

Zoro berbalik meninggalkan lokasi, sementara Bonney masih terperangah karena ucapan tadi. Bibirnya gemetar karena kesal.

Diremehkan.

Dia diremehkan.

Jewelry Bonney, anggota terkuat ketiga di Supernova, diremehkan.

Oleh_ cowok_!

Bonney mengerang marah, lalu bangkit dengan determinasi baru: menghancurkan cowok berambut hijau di depannya.

xxx

Di SMU seramai Seifu, berita perkelahian 2 orang itu tersebar dengan cepat layaknya api di musim panas… dan Robin sebagai "spy" SH langsung mendapatkan semua info tentang kejadian itu.

_["Apa masalahnya? tanya Robin pada seorang saksi mata perkelahian._

"_Dengar-dengar si Roronoa hendak direkrut ke Supernova, tapi dia menolak dan menyebabkan si Jewelry kesal… sekarang mereka berkelahi hebat!"]_

"_Zoro… kenapa kamu meladeninya?" _Robin nggak habis pikir. Zoro biasanya tak pernah mempedulikan provokasi macam apapun dari lawan-lawannya, karena berbeda dari Luffy, dia nggak suka cari masalah. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia sampai berantem?

Apalagi, melawan cewek. Zoro memang nggak bersikap _gentleman_ kayak Sanji dalam menghadapi wanita, tapi itu karena dia punya standar sendiri.

"_Ada suatu hal yang mengusik Zoro sampai dia semarah itu…"_

Berbekal kesimpulan itu, Robin berpikir kalau dia takkan bisa menghentikan Zoro. Jadi, dia mencari guru untuk menengahi mereka. Masalahnya, kebanyakan guru di sini tak punya belas kasihan pada murid yang berantem.

Bisa-bisa mereka kena skors panjang…

"Nico-kun~~!"

Panggilan bernada itu, tak salah lagi. Robin menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, untuk melihat…

"Brook-sensei!"

"Yohohoho! Selamat sore, Nico-kun!" Brook mengangkat topinya. Kemudian dia menyadari ekspresi bingung cewek itu. "Apa ada masalah?"

xxx

"_Apa yang terjadi…?" _pikir Zoro sambil berusaha mengatur napas. _"Beberapa saat lalu kupikir aku sudah mendapatkannya, tapi sekarang…"_

"Kena kau, marimo!"

Buak!

Zoro sudah berusaha menangkis, tapi tendangan itu kali ini menerobos pertahanannya, membuatnya terpental. Lalu, dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat Bonney melompat ke atasnya dan menghantamkan tumitnya ke dada Zoro, membenamkan badan cowok itu ke rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah.

Tapi Zoro menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menahan berat badannya dan melakukan _back roll_ menghindari _heel drop_ Bonney selanjutnya.

Zoro menyeka darah di bibirnya sedang Bonney bangkit dengan mantap.

"Kenapa, marimo? Katamu tak mau buang-buang waktu denganku? Apa karena aku terlalu kuat bagimu?"

"_Gerakannya berbeda dari yang tadi…" _Zoro mengamati cewek itu baik-baik, dan menyadari ada _sesuatu_ di genggaman cewek itu.

Sebuah kaleng minuman.

"Heh," Zoro bangkit dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kukira semangat yang membuat gerakanmu jadi lebih cepat. Ternyata cuma doping?"

"Terserah," Bonney melemparkan kaleng itu.

Zoro masih sempat melihat sekilas label di sana. Minuman Gel Super _'Dero-doron'_.

"Hmph. Bisa terdesak hanya gara-gara minuman berkalori tinggi…" Bonney menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Yah, ini sudah bisa diperkirakan. Dengan pecundang itu sbg ketua kalian… heh. Semua orang tahu, Monkey itu cuma pembuat onar yang cari perhatian gara-gara kesepian."

"Aah?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Ya, anak itu cukup terkenal di sini, bahkan waktu dia masih SMP. Tukang buat onar demi membela teman, kata mereka. _Bullshit_!"

"_Jangan termakan, Roronoa,"_ pikir Zoro.

"Dan sekelompok remaja ababil yang mengikutinya dengan mengusung bendera tengkorak bertopi jerami?" Bonney menginjak kaleng minuman itu. "Yang Monkey itu dia atau para pengikutnya?"

"Cukup!" teriak Zoro.

"Apa anak itu ingin anak buahnya juga menanggung rasa malu akibat kelakuan ayahnya, si buronan pemberontak-" Bonney menghentikan saat Zoro tiba-tiba saja sudah selangkah di depannya.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit keluarga Luffy."

"Memangnya kenapa, heh? Kamu _pacar_ homonya?"

Dan saat itu juga udara di sekitar Zoro jadi berat. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Bonney…

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu," Zoro menatap wajah Bonney dengan mata setajam elang.

"Jangan dikira dengan mendelik seperti itu kau bisa membuatku ta-"

BUAK!

Zoro memukul wajah Bonney sekuat tenaga, mementalkannya beberapa meter ke samping, mengakibatkan badannya menghantam tembok dengan keras. Tembok itu langsung retak dan Bonney pun terkulai lemah.

Hanya dengan 1 pukulan.

"Su-sudah berakhir…" komentar salah satu penonton.

"Uhuk!" Bonney memuntahkan darah segar. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi badannya terasa amat lemah. Pukulan tadi berakibat cukup parah rupanya.

Zoro menghampiri Bonney, menarik rambutnya dengan kasar dan menghantamkan dahinya pada dahi cewek itu.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau mengataiku seperti apa, tapi jangan sekali-sekali menghina Luffy. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menghina orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Ungh…" hanya terdengar desahan kesakitan Bonney. Tapi, kenapa dadanya berdegup tak karuan karena kedekatan ini?

Zoro membanting kepala Bonney ke tanah, lalu mengambil seragamnya dan pergi.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" Bonney masih ngotot. "Adalah… seorang pecundang, sama seperti anak buahnya…"

"Kau!"

Zoro berbalik dan hendak mengakhiri ocehan Bonney dengan tinjunya, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kurus menahan gerakannya.

"Hentikan, Roronoa-kun."

xxx

Brook berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Zoro. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram lengan Zoro dengan mantap.

"Lawanmu itu anak perempuan," Brook menatap wajah Zoro dengan serius.

"Aku tahu," Zoro menampik tangan Brook.

"Brook-sensei!"

"Yohohoho! Tenanglah kalian semua, perkelahian ini sudah berakhir. Silahkan kembali ke kelas masing-masing," Brook menepuk tangan dan para penonton pun berangsur-angsur bubar.

Pria kurus ceking itu lalu menghampiri Bonney.

"Tenang saja, Jewelry-kun. Kamu berada di tangan yang tepat," kata Brook.

"S-sensei…"

Brook lalu mengangkatnya dan berjalan ke arah UKS sambil bersenandung riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, warna CD-mu pink ya?"

BLETAKKK!

Brook terjatuh dengan benjol di dahinya.

"Guru mesum!"

"U-ukh, syukurlah, lukamu tak terlalu parah. Yohoho-goho…"

Sementara itu, Zoro bersiap pulang ketika dia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya.

"Kau yang memanggil Brook, kan?"

"Karena aku merasa ada yang salah," muncullah Robin dari balik bayangan. "Ke mana Roronoa Zoro yang kukenal, yang tak pernah menanggapi provokasi dengan berlebihan?"

"Dia menghina Luffy."

"Aku tahu."

"Ya sudah. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," Zoro melengos.

"Kau marah padaku karena memanggil Brook, Zoro?"

"Tidak. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang sampai kehilangan kontrol di sana."

Zoro pun meninggalkan sekolah dan Robin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung cowok itu.

"_Di mataku kau terlihat sangat marah, kenshi-san."_

**Chapter II Omake 1 End!**

* * *

><p>Adegan pertarungan kedua! Sudah lebih baik dari adegan vs Hody kan?<p>

…

Apa? Masih kurang seru? Okay…

Dan kenapa Bonney kok banyak omong? Yah, karena menurutku sebagai Big Eater, dia pasti juga bermulut besar (plak)

Notes:

Minuman Gel Super _'Dero-doron'_: terinspirasi dari manga lain, di mana karakternya langsung jadi kuat kayak Popeye setelah meminumnya :P


End file.
